


I Feel The Earth Move Under My Feet

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-16
Updated: 2001-02-16
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: CJ's agenda didn't include her mother - or earthquakes.





	1. I Feel The Earth Move Under My Feet

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

I FEEL THE EARTH MOVE UNDER MY FEET:

Uh- no spoilers, and well, they all are Sorkin's. EXCEPT!! YEAH, I MADE HER UP! except, Laura Cregg, CJ's mom, i made her up. 

Plot: Cj's agenda didn't include her mother or earthquakes...but now they do. 

Rating:PG, a little of chaos in hollywood... 

Archive: Just tell me where!

 

6 months ago

"I know, sir."

"cj, we need this report to be done by at least wednesday!"

"sir, it is already done."

cj was sitting next to the President on Air Force one on their way back home from a fundraiser in Chicago.

"Alright. cj, get Leo on the phone for me, please."

"Sure."

cj reached down and dialed a few numbers.

The President took in the other line as CJ intently heard.

"Yes, sir. The Air Force is on it, sir."

"Leo, we do need a resolution to this, we can't keep making sanctions that we know aren't a good punishment."

"i agree, sir, but for now, the UN isn't going to allow us anymore sanctions until the end of the fiscal year."

"I know, i know. I just wish there was something i could do to stop all the smuggling and dirty work that happens out there."

"Well, you can't save everyone."

"Actually, sir, there is a way that the UN would allow us to make more sanctions."

"Leo, CJ's weighing in."

"If we can prove that we are in danger with these oil smugglers and the unfair sanctions, then we may be able to lift them to higher punishments."

"Would that work?"

"I've heard of it in India with the- uh, the animal skinners. The indian ambassor made a point that the blackmarket was really hurting India, and so they were able to re-create the sanctions."

"how would we get it across?"

"Well, sir, if the American abassador to England would give in a few calls, i am sure we could get the ball rolling on it."

"That sounds good. Leo, what do you say?"

"Lets' give it a try." 

~~~~~~~~~

"That was a great idea and it worked!"

Josh opened the champagne in the mural room and they all drank.

"Well, i sorround myself with the best," CJ gushed.

Suddenly, butterflies came in her stomach as Danny walked in.

"How'd she do?"

"The UN passed it."

"Excellent, CJ."

Danny walked up to her and gave her a long hug.

"My house or yours?", she whispered.

"Yours, i'll bring the champagne," he answered.

suddenly they unlocked and Danny winked at her. 

~~~~~~~ 

"that was a pretty long hug," Donna said.

"Yup, seems something 'fishy' is happening."

"Josh, don't jump to conclusions, you know CJ would never-"

Josh helped Sam remember when Sam walked into her 'office to find Dannygive her flowers.

"Oh yeah..."

"We shouldn't be doing this..."

"Here?"

Donna looked a l;ittle awkward as CJ kept on walking by and looking at them suspiciously.

"Hi guys."

Suddenly Danny walked by and sat next to Sam.

"She did good, didn't she?"

Danny was admiring CJ's dress and expected some feedback.

"Told ya so..." Josh whispered at Sam and gave him a nudge.

"Yeah, yeah, she did really good."

Danny nodded and drank some of the chamoagne.

"We should- uh- we should go over there..."

Josh tried to cover up Donna's laughter as she knew what the boys were saying were true.

"Donna, uh-"

Donna was laughing as Josh tried to tell her to stop.

"We should go- uh- see you Danny."

~~~~~~~

CJ and Danny were at her house watching the news as the sipped their champagne.

"They were acting a little suspicious, tonight alright."

"Yeah, i know..probably one of josh's jokes."

Danny held the glass in his hand slowly creating circles around the base.

"I don't know...i think they're on to us."

"Ha! Them, on to us? i don't think so. we've gone to great lengths so that they don't knwo, and neither does the press, and they don't know."

"are you sure, Ms. Press Secretary?"

"Yes, Mr. concannon, and don't correct me."

"Oh i will..."

"Oh really???" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"I am *so* happy that 2day is Sunday, and that i got the weekend off."

"Most people get the weekend off."

"I- we- are not most people."

"Maybe not you-but..."

"Most people-"

"Most people need coffee, and we need coffee."

Danny got up from the bed and walked inot her kitchen to make some coffee.

"Ok."

cj snuggled deeper under the covers as she left Danny alone to survive.

ring. ring. ring.

CJ tried to hang still under the covers so that Danny would'nt hand her the phone, but he did.

"What?"

"cj?"

"yes... what do you want?"

"It's your mother CJ."

"Mother! Oh, mom...see i thought-"

"Claudia jean, you never answer to your mother like that."

"Yes, mom."

"I heard that you got the UN sanctions lifted, dear, that's wonderful."

"yeah, we had a big party."

"And?"

"That's all."

"Then who answered the phone?"

"Mother!"

"CJ..."

"He's a uh- a friend."

"I would expect a better answer from the Press Secretary to the President."

"I don't answer *personal* quesitons."

"but you do answer them to your mother."

"Yes."

"So?"

Danny wlaked into the room and handed her some coffee.

'Who's that?' he mouthed.

'Mom.' she answered.

"yes, mom. uh-huh."

"Dear, do not answer me as 'uh-huh.'"

"Hello, Mrs. Cregg."

Danny suddenly took the phone off cj's hand.

"Who is this?"

"this is Danny Concannon, ma'am."

"yes, what do you do as a living?"

"I am a White House Senior Correspondant."

"Uh-huh. I expect that's how you met my daughter?"

"no, at a singles' bar."

"Mr. Concannon-"

"just kidding, Mrs. Cregg."

CJ threw more pillows at him, trying to get the phone back.

"DANIEL!"

CJ shot him her look and he quickly passed the phone.

"i gotta go, Mrs. Cregg, bye."

"CJ?"

"yes mother," CJ threw one last pillow at his head.

"That man is-"

"Crazy, i know."

"No, perfect."

"Mother?"

"He reminds me of your father. He has that witty humor, and he's your match."

"Mother, are you drunk?"

"CJ...really, he's perfect."

"A-alright."

CJ seemed a little shaken at her mother's opinion.

"Oh, and have a surprise for you."

"Mother, you're in California."

"No..."

"Oh my god. no."

CJ looked out her door and saw her parents standing talking on a cell phone.

"DANIEL! DRESS!"

Danny ran into the bathroom and locked himself in there.

"Mother...what are you doing?"

"I'm here- to congratulate you!"

Her mom gave her a hug as CJ looked distraught. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

2 HOURS LATER

"...so how long are you going to be here?"

"Only a week, we need to get back for your cousin's birthday."

"Remind me again, who told you to come?"

"a friend of yours, Joshua Lyman."

"Joshua..."

"CJ, he's a dear."

"Oh, that he is..mother, that he is." 

~~~~~~~~ 

THE NEXT DAY

"JOSHUA!"

"Oh, here it comes."

Josh hid under his desk as CJ stormed by.

"In there," Donna whispered.

"JOSHUA! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

CJ ducked her head and stared at him hiding under a pile of files. She quickly grabbed him by the ear and made him stand.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow."

"Why did you tell my mother to come?"

"Well, she called me!"

"Uh-huh. Why?"

"I wanted to see- see- uh-"

"See what?"

"If you were going out with Danny!"

Josh yelled his final sentence as CJ quickly closed the door and shot him a look.

"Josh! Why would you do that?"

"I have 200 dollars on it, CJ."

"you guys are betting on us- uh- me?"

"US?"

"josh, don't push it."

"Well, there's a pool. toby has 250 on you guys, though. And Sam, sam went all the way. He has $300."

"300 dollars?! Don't you guys have any lives?"

"Well, no."

"I want to know who is betting and on what. If i do not- well, we'll be hearing something about a Joey Lucas."

"JOEY- joey, lucas?"

"yes."

"that's- that's all?"

"no. just wait."

CJ left him with a shocked look on his face.

"Donna! Get me some life insurance!" 

~~~~~~~~

"Yeah, they know."

CJ and Danny sat down on her porch eating some take-out as her mother was inside vacuming.

"I feel bad with my mom inside vacuming and we're here."

"Then lets get her out here. Mrs. Cregg?"

Danny opened the door as CJ quickly shook her head no.

"Yes?"

"Come out and join us."'

"ok."

She sat down next to Danny and ate some food from CJ's plate.

"Please, mom, go ahead," CJ said sarcasticaly.

"thank you dear."

they sat eating for awhile, talking about cj and Danny.

"well, my daughter does know how to pick the good ones."

CJ nudged Danny softly and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"What can i say? i am a wonderful pick."

"yeah, yeah, fish boy."

"that's what i got her..a goldfish."

"you thought she meant a fish? She loves the crackers!"

CJ's mother threw her head back as she gave out that Cregg laugh.

" Why does everyone think that's so funny?"

"Well...never mind."

"Oh, dear, i realy wamted to go out and see the Monument before i leave."

"sure, i'll drive you."

"no, cj, that's ok, i wanted an experience, i'll go on the metro."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just clean up the table."

"Ok."

CJ shrugged as her mom got up and left them alone on the porch.

"I bet she's going to the White house and she's going to steal some CIA files."

CJ grinned at Danny as she snuggled by his chest.\

"I like it here..."

"Me too."

Danny threw his head back and let cj fall asleep in his arms. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

"How can we get these F-16 back?"

"We need to consult the russian Air Force, and i guess, buy it back, although i am sure we can make a diplomatic solution and give them something they need."

"do we really need them?i mean,we're not in war, we're not in time of bankruptcy, and our economy isn't recessing or depressing. I don't think we relaly need them."

"And let them just take it?"

"we'll let em keep it as a gesture to only further the ending of the cold war."

"sounds good. Pass it around Fitzwallace, and see what he thinks."

"Ok, that's all."

the senior staff slowly dispersed and left tot heir coordinating bullpens.

"CJ, there's a woman in your office."

"who is it?"

"I dunno," said Carol.

"Great a lunatic lady in my office."

CJ opened the door and found her mother.

"Mother..."

"Hello, cj, just wanted to see what you do."

"Well, now that you've seen, you can go."

"CJ, i just wanted t see some of your friends."

"I don't know, mom, they're really kind of busy-"

"Hello."

the president's head sneaked in CJ's door.

"M-Mr. President."

"CJ, who is this charming lady?"

"Uh- my mother sir."

"Why didn't you tell us she was in town, we could make Abby cook something and you two could come over."

"Sir,"

"Actually, Mrs. Cregg, could you come on over for dinner tonight? i don't think i have any intelligence briefings after 7 or so, oyu could stop by around 7:30."

"I would b-be flattered, sir."

"Great. cj, bring danny."

"Mr. President, how did you-"

Cj looked a bit puzzeled.

"Of course he will, sir."

the president left the two alone, as her mother continued to be awestruck.

"you work for him."

"yes."

"you speak for him."

"Yes."

"you actualy know him and talk with him everyday."

"yes."

"I am so glad we made you go to Berkley."

"Mother i did want to go-"

"oh, be quiet." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny sat alone in his cubicle finishing a train of thought as CJ stopped by.

"Hey."

"hi, uh- my mom-"

"She was invited to go over to dinner at the Residence."

"yes."

"and you want me to come with you."

"How do you know this?"

"Secret information, ma'am."

"Uh-huh. Well, can you?"

"Yep."

"Ok. You wanna go now? My mom already is tlaking with the First Lady and I'm afraid she'll burn down the White House."

"sure."

Danny and CJ left, and entered the residence to find Mrs. Bartlet and Laura in deep conver- sation.

"...and then CJ comes out with chocolate all over-"

"CJ! how are you dear?"

"Hello, Mrs. bartlet."

"Hello Danny," Abby gave him a small wink.

"Jed is downstairs with Leo, he has a few things to catch up on, but he'll be up in a flash."

"Yes, ma'am."

"CJ, would you like anything to drink?"

"uh, no, ma'am , thank you."

"Danny?"

"I'm fine, ma'am."

CJ andDanny sat next to MRs. Bartlet on a couch and they talked until the President returned.

"My apologies Mrs. Cregg, Leo had me up with plutonium."

"It's fine, sir."

"Please, call me Jed."

"Of course."

"Let's see what's cooking, shall we?"

they all sat down and talked and ate the delicious meal before them.

~~~~~~~~~~

"that was excellent."

"Crab cakesfrom New England."

"Sir, i belive it was Alaskan."

"Oh, well, hey were still good."

"Did you know what a Texan's worst thought is?"

"uh-oh," CJ sighed as she knew where this was headed.

"no, Jed."

"That if they split Alaska in two, Texas would be the 3rd largest state."

the two ladies laughed as Danny and CJ grinned.

Suddenly, Charlie appeared at the door.

"sir?"

"Yes, Charlie?"

"I need you and Cj, please."

"what's new. Come on."

CJ excused herself and went towards the doorway.

"there's an earthquake in Califonia."

"California?"

CJ thought back, and remembered all her sisters and family back in California.

She turned, faced the President.

"I need to go."

"go."

"Excuse me."

Cj rushed thru the residence, and headed to Josh's ofice.

~~~~

"Where?"

"120 miles North of San Jose."

"My-"

"Yeah."

Cj shook her head and headed to the wire reports.

"Cj," josh followed close behind.

"Josh, my family's down there!"

Cj was close to losing it.

"Cj, i know, i know."

"Josh..."

Cj let herself be held by his arms.

"I- need to call my family."

"the radius of 60 miles from San Jose, power's out."

"then i'll call em on my god damned walkie talkie!"

Cj paced back and forth on Josh's carpet.

"Cj, don't wear out my floor."

"Shut up."

Josh shrugged as he continued to see Cj back and forth, and back and forth...

"I need a- a map."

Cj moved from Josh's office and headed to her computer.

"Welcome! you have mail."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Search."

Cj hit the search button and saw the screen that showed the server down.

"Does Leo know?"

"He's on his way."

"I need a statement. I need Sam and toby to make a statement. we need the National Guard on alert, the American Red Cross, we need to know disaster areas. Get the DOE and see of they know if there are any nuclear, gas, electric or coal plants with damadge, and what's the contamination level. Josh we have a big problem."

"I know." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok. Cj, josh what do we have?"

"We know that within a radius of 100 miles of San Jose the 'quake was felt. We also know that at least 2 energy plants are in those areas, and that there's definitely at least a couple hundred thousamd people injured in that entier area."

Cj shook her head, praying her family wasn't in that category.

"The President needs to know if the Metropolitan area of San Jose should be declared a disaster area so that funds can immediately go there."

"He's thinking about it."

"Tell him to think faster," cj retorted," there are 300-500,000 people without power, water, anything. their homes have been at least damadged if not disleveled. People need the help now. It was a 5.9 on the scale, Leo. 5.9."

Leo nodded as the Senior staff showed their support.

"Ok, Cj, i need you to head this one with Josh. Sam and toby get a statement. Josh i need you to get the Govenor on the phone, or someone. Cj, we'll take a briefing in 30 minutes."

The staff quickly dispersed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Cj paced the halls of the WEst wing, as she was on her way to her office.

"Carol, i' gonna need information on Earthquakes."

Cj opened her door and sat down to work.

"CJ?"

"Jesus Christ!"

Cj looked up to se her mother on her couch.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"you never swear."

"Only when people get in my office."

"Cj...what happened."

Cj kept her cool, and put on her professional attitude.

"Mom, there was an earthquake at home."

"Cj-"

"It was aroundSan Jose. All we know is that within 80 miles, there's some damadge."

"that means-"

"yeah," Cj somberly nodded.

"Mom, you cannot tell anyone what i just told you, ok? you can stay in my office or go home. but i want you in either of the two. I'll have someone drive you home. I may not get home tonight."

"I'll just go home and get out of your way."

"Thaank you, i'll call you whenever i get news."

"Ok," Cj's mom kissed her on the cheek as Cj opened the door and asked Carol to get someone to drive her home.

~~~~~~~~~~~

AS Cj walked up to the podium flashes immediately went off.

"Good Evening, as you know, there has been an earth quake in California. On the richter scale it was a level 5.9. the center of the Earthquake was in the Metropolitan Area of San Jose."

Cj quickly looked around the full house.

"Withiin an 80 mile radius, there is substantial to few or no damadges. The President has now decided to create the area of San Jose and all counties and townships within 50 miles, a disaster area."

the flashes now grew in quantity.

"As you probably have heard, all electricty and water have been cut off from that area. Also, there are as we know, at least 2 energy plants in that 80 mile radius. May i remind you, that in that 80 mile radius, not all property has been damadged. The Department Of Energy will be addressing that issue at their midnight briefing. The American Red Cross, National Guard, and Coast guard have all been deploying people and emergency relief to that area. I will not be taking any questions at this briefing, but i will have more information in one hour, at the midnight briefing. that's all for now."

the press moaned as the flashes diminished and Danny followed Cj.

"Danny."

"Cj,that's why you left?"

"Yes."

"how's your family?"

"I don't know."

"I'll find out."

"Danny-"

"i'll do it."

"thank you."

their eyes met in her office and she finally collapsed in his arms.

"I-i don't know if i can do it," cj trembled.

"you can, and you will, i know it. The Cj Cregg i know can do anything she sets her beautiful mind to, and you can do it."

"Thanks,"Cj softly smiled.

Danny kissed her on the forehead and left her alone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

8 HOURS LATER

"...and the relief...no help..no relief, will be given i the state of emergency to the entire...."

"Sam?"

Sam looked up from his laptop to see a bloodshot Cj.

"Cj, you really need some sleep."

"yeah, yeah, remind me to put that in my schedule. Anyway, the President is going to-"

"At the 9 o'clock briefing."

"That's in 2 hours, you want me to-"

"Leo's gonna do it."

"Ok."

Cj began to walk out the door.

"and Cj," he called," get some sleep!"

cj waved him off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Cj!"

Danny swung open her office door.

"What? you need to get some sleep."

"and food and caffeine and-"

"Let me get you breakfast."

"I have a breifing in-"

"I'll bring it here."

"Alright," she smiled.

"good, good."

Danny grinned and he left. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"...and that's all. San jose's Mayor is taking to the radio and television in hopethat people will hear and know to saty in their homes. some looting is taking place in the area, and the national guard is trying to keep the criminals under tac. there's a full lid, on for tonight and have a good one."

cj left and slowly made her way out of her office.

"Cj, your mom's on line 3."

"thanks."

Cj walked in and picked up the phone.

"Mom?"

"Honey, how are you?"

"I've been better, thanks. What do you need?"

"i wanted to tell you that everyone back at home is ok."

"how do you know?"

"Uncle Korey called a few minutes ago, i thought you might like ot know."

"yeah," Cj thought about her family back in Calfornia.

"thanks. uh, mom, i might not get home for the night."

"Spending it at Danny's?"

"no, mother, but thanks. I might sleep-in at the office."

"Ok. i'll have breakfast out if you stop by in the morning."

"Ok, i'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure, hon. Bye."

"bye."

Cj disconnected and zoned out for a bit. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Mission Control to Flight Commander Cj Cregg?"

"What?"

Cj suddenly looked up to see Danny at her doorway.

"you know, the more you show up in my office, the more they're going to suspect somehting."

"I'll say that i'm doing an exclusive with the press secretary."

"uh-huh."

"Hey, i heard your family is fine."

"yeah, my mom called me a few minutes ago."

"that's great news. Maybe after your done, and i finish my article, we could have dinner?"

"uh, sure, but that might be in a few hours."

"that's fine as long as i'm with you."

Cj blushed a crimson red.

"great, then. I'll call you when i'm done here."

"okey dokey."

Danny smiled at her, and then left her to do her work.

"this is finally coming to an end." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  

  

  

  


	2. I Feel The Earth Move Under My Feet 2

I FEEL THE EARTH MOVE UNDER MY FEET: Part 2

Uh- no spoilers, and well, they all are Sorkin's. EXCEPT!! YEAH, I MADE HER UP! except, Laura Cregg, CJ's mom, i made her up. Plot: Cj's agenda didn't include her mother or earthquakes...but now they do. Rating:PG, a little of chaos in hollywood... Archive: Just tell me where!

6 months ago

"I know, sir."

"cj, we need this report to be done by at least wednesday!"

"sir, it is already done."

cj was sitting next to the President on Air Force one on their way back home from a fundraiser in Chicago.

"Alright. cj, get Leo on the phone for me, please."

"Sure."

cj reached down and dialed a few numbers.

The President took in the other line as CJ intently heard.

"Yes, sir. The Air Force is on it, sir."

"Leo, we do need a resolution to this, we can't keep making sanctions that we know aren't a good punishment."

"i agree, sir, but for now, the UN isn't going to allow us anymore sanctions until the end of the fiscal year."

"I know, i know. I just wish there was something i could do to stop all the smuggling and dirty work that happens out there."

"Well, you can't save everyone."

"Actually, sir, there is a way that the UN would allow us to make more sanctions."

"Leo, CJ's weighing in."

"If we can prove that we are in danger with these oil smugglers and the unfair sanctions, then we may be able to lift them to higher punishments."

"Would that work?"

"I've heard of it in India with the- uh, the animal skinners. The indian ambassor made a point that the blackmarket was really hurting India, and so they were able to re-create the sanctions."

"how would we get it across?"

"Well, sir, if the American abassador to England would give in a few calls, i am sure we could get the ball rolling on it."

"That sounds good. Leo, what do you say?"

"Lets' give it a try." 

~~~~~~~~~

"That was a great idea and it worked!"

Josh opened the champagne in the mural room and they all drank.

"Well, i sorround myself with the best," CJ gushed.

Suddenly, butterflies came in her stomach as Danny walked in.

"How'd she do?"

"The UN passed it."

"Excellent, CJ."

Danny walked up to her and gave her a long hug.

"My house or yours?", she whispered.

"Yours, i'll bring the champagne," he answered.

suddenly they unlocked and Danny winked at her. 

~~~~~~~ 

"that was a pretty long hug," Donna said.

"Yup, seems something 'fishy' is happening."

"Josh, don't jump to conclusions, you know CJ would never-"

Josh helped Sam remember when Sam walked into her 'office to find Dannygive her flowers.

"Oh yeah..."

"We shouldn't be doing this..."

"Here?"

Donna looked a l;ittle awkward as CJ kept on walking by and looking at them suspiciously.

"Hi guys."

Suddenly Danny walked by and sat next to Sam.

"She did good, didn't she?"

Danny was admiring CJ's dress and expected some feedback.

"Told ya so..." Josh whispered at Sam and gave him a nudge.

"Yeah, yeah, she did really good."

Danny nodded and drank some of the chamoagne.

"We should- uh- we should go over there..."

Josh tried to cover up Donna's laughter as she knew what the boys were saying were true.

"Donna, uh-"

Donna was laughing as Josh tried to tell her to stop.

"We should go- uh- see you Danny."

~~~~~~~

CJ and Danny were at her house watching the news as the sipped their champagne.

"They were acting a little suspicious, tonight alright."

"Yeah, i know..probably one of josh's jokes."

Danny held the glass in his hand slowly creating circles around the base.

"I don't know...i think they're on to us."

"Ha! Them, on to us? i don't think so. we've gone to great lengths so that they don't knwo, and neither does the press, and they don't know."

"are you sure, Ms. Press Secretary?"

"Yes, Mr. concannon, and don't correct me."

"Oh i will..."

"Oh really???" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"I am *so* happy that 2day is Sunday, and that i got the weekend off."

"Most people get the weekend off."

"I- we- are not most people."

"Maybe not you-but..."

"Most people-"

"Most people need coffee, and we need coffee."

Danny got up from the bed and walked inot her kitchen to make some coffee.

"Ok."

cj snuggled deeper under the covers as she left Danny alone to survive.

ring. ring. ring.

CJ tried to hang still under the covers so that Danny would'nt hand her the phone, but he did.

"What?"

"cj?"

"yes... what do you want?"

"It's your mother CJ."

"Mother! Oh, mom...see i thought-"

"Claudia jean, you never answer to your mother like that."

"Yes, mom."

"I heard that you got the UN sanctions lifted, dear, that's wonderful."

"yeah, we had a big party."

"And?"

"That's all."

"Then who answered the phone?"

"Mother!"

"CJ..."

"He's a uh- a friend."

"I would expect a better answer from the Press Secretary to the President."

"I don't answer *personal* quesitons."

"but you do answer them to your mother."

"Yes."

"So?"

Danny wlaked into the room and handed her some coffee.

'Who's that?' he mouthed.

'Mom.' she answered.

"yes, mom. uh-huh."

"Dear, do not answer me as 'uh-huh.'"

"Hello, Mrs. Cregg."

Danny suddenly took the phone off cj's hand.

"Who is this?"

"this is Danny Concannon, ma'am."

"yes, what do you do as a living?"

"I am a White House Senior Correspondant."

"Uh-huh. I expect that's how you met my daughter?"

"no, at a singles' bar."

"Mr. Concannon-"

"just kidding, Mrs. Cregg."

CJ threw more pillows at him, trying to get the phone back.

"DANIEL!"

CJ shot him her look and he quickly passed the phone.

"i gotta go, Mrs. Cregg, bye."

"CJ?"

"yes mother," CJ threw one last pillow at his head.

"That man is-"

"Crazy, i know."

"No, perfect."

"Mother?"

"He reminds me of your father. He has that witty humor, and he's your match."

"Mother, are you drunk?"

"CJ...really, he's perfect."

"A-alright."

CJ seemed a little shaken at her mother's opinion.

"Oh, and have a surprise for you."

"Mother, you're in California."

"No..."

"Oh my god. no."

CJ looked out her door and saw her parents standing talking on a cell phone.

"DANIEL! DRESS!"

Danny ran into the bathroom and locked himself in there.

"Mother...what are you doing?"

"I'm here- to congratulate you!"

Her mom gave her a hug as CJ looked distraught. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

2 HOURS LATER

"...so how long are you going to be here?"

"Only a week, we need to get back for your cousin's birthday."

"Remind me again, who told you to come?"

"a friend of yours, Joshua Lyman."

"Joshua..."

"CJ, he's a dear."

"Oh, that he is..mother, that he is." 

~~~~~~~~ 

THE NEXT DAY

"JOSHUA!"

"Oh, here it comes."

Josh hid under his desk as CJ stormed by.

"In there," Donna whispered.

"JOSHUA! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

CJ ducked her head and stared at him hiding under a pile of files. She quickly grabbed him by the ear and made him stand.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow."

"Why did you tell my mother to come?"

"Well, she called me!"

"Uh-huh. Why?"

"I wanted to see- see- uh-"

"See what?"

"If you were going out with Danny!"

Josh yelled his final sentence as CJ quickly closed the door and shot him a look.

"Josh! Why would you do that?"

"I have 200 dollars on it, CJ."

"you guys are betting on us- uh- me?"

"US?"

"josh, don't push it."

"Well, there's a pool. toby has 250 on you guys, though. And Sam, sam went all the way. He has $300."

"300 dollars?! Don't you guys have any lives?"

"Well, no."

"I want to know who is betting and on what. If i do not- well, we'll be hearing something about a Joey Lucas."

"JOEY- joey, lucas?"

"yes."

"that's- that's all?"

"no. just wait."

CJ left him with a shocked look on his face.

"Donna! Get me some life insurance!" 

~~~~~~~~

"Yeah, they know."

CJ and Danny sat down on her porch eating some take-out as her mother was inside vacuming.

"I feel bad with my mom inside vacuming and we're here."

"Then lets get her out here. Mrs. Cregg?"

Danny opened the door as CJ quickly shook her head no.

"Yes?"

"Come out and join us."'

"ok."

She sat down next to Danny and ate some food from CJ's plate.

"Please, mom, go ahead," CJ said sarcasticaly.

"thank you dear."

they sat eating for awhile, talking about cj and Danny.

"well, my daughter does know how to pick the good ones."

CJ nudged Danny softly and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"What can i say? i am a wonderful pick."

"yeah, yeah, fish boy."

"that's what i got her..a goldfish."

"you thought she meant a fish? She loves the crackers!"

CJ's mother threw her head back as she gave out that Cregg laugh.

" Why does everyone think that's so funny?"

"Well...never mind."

"Oh, dear, i realy wamted to go out and see the Monument before i leave."

"sure, i'll drive you."

"no, cj, that's ok, i wanted an experience, i'll go on the metro."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just clean up the table."

"Ok."

CJ shrugged as her mom got up and left them alone on the porch.

"I bet she's going to the White house and she's going to steal some CIA files."

CJ grinned at Danny as she snuggled by his chest.\

"I like it here..."

"Me too."

Danny threw his head back and let cj fall asleep in his arms. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

"How can we get these F-16 back?"

"We need to consult the russian Air Force, and i guess, buy it back, although i am sure we can make a diplomatic solution and give them something they need."

"do we really need them?i mean,we're not in war, we're not in time of bankruptcy, and our economy isn't recessing or depressing. I don't think we relaly need them."

"And let them just take it?"

"we'll let em keep it as a gesture to only further the ending of the cold war."

"sounds good. Pass it around Fitzwallace, and see what he thinks."

"Ok, that's all."

the senior staff slowly dispersed and left tot heir coordinating bullpens.

"CJ, there's a woman in your office."

"who is it?"

"I dunno," said Carol.

"Great a lunatic lady in my office."

CJ opened the door and found her mother.

"Mother..."

"Hello, cj, just wanted to see what you do."

"Well, now that you've seen, you can go."

"CJ, i just wanted t see some of your friends."

"I don't know, mom, they're really kind of busy-"

"Hello."

the president's head sneaked in CJ's door.

"M-Mr. President."

"CJ, who is this charming lady?"

"Uh- my mother sir."

"Why didn't you tell us she was in town, we could make Abby cook something and you two could come over."

"Sir,"

"Actually, Mrs. Cregg, could you come on over for dinner tonight? i don't think i have any intelligence briefings after 7 or so, oyu could stop by around 7:30."

"I would b-be flattered, sir."

"Great. cj, bring danny."

"Mr. President, how did you-"

Cj looked a bit puzzeled.

"Of course he will, sir."

the president left the two alone, as her mother continued to be awestruck.

"you work for him."

"yes."

"you speak for him."

"Yes."

"you actualy know him and talk with him everyday."

"yes."

"I am so glad we made you go to Berkley."

"Mother i did want to go-"

"oh, be quiet." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny sat alone in his cubicle finishing a train of thought as CJ stopped by.

"Hey."

"hi, uh- my mom-"

"She was invited to go over to dinner at the Residence."

"yes."

"and you want me to come with you."

"How do you know this?"

"Secret information, ma'am."

"Uh-huh. Well, can you?"

"Yep."

"Ok. You wanna go now? My mom already is tlaking with the First Lady and I'm afraid she'll burn down the White House."

"sure."

Danny and CJ left, and entered the residence to find Mrs. Bartlet and Laura in deep conver- sation.

"...and then CJ comes out with chocolate all over-"

"CJ! how are you dear?"

"Hello, Mrs. bartlet."

"Hello Danny," Abby gave him a small wink.

"Jed is downstairs with Leo, he has a few things to catch up on, but he'll be up in a flash."

"Yes, ma'am."

"CJ, would you like anything to drink?"

"uh, no, ma'am , thank you."

"Danny?"

"I'm fine, ma'am."

CJ andDanny sat next to MRs. Bartlet on a couch and they talked until the President returned.

"My apologies Mrs. Cregg, Leo had me up with plutonium."

"It's fine, sir."

"Please, call me Jed."

"Of course."

"Let's see what's cooking, shall we?"

they all sat down and talked and ate the delicious meal before them.

~~~~~~~~~~

"that was excellent."

"Crab cakesfrom New England."

"Sir, i belive it was Alaskan."

"Oh, well, hey were still good."

"Did you know what a Texan's worst thought is?"

"uh-oh," CJ sighed as she knew where this was headed.

"no, Jed."

"That if they split Alaska in two, Texas would be the 3rd largest state."

the two ladies laughed as Danny and CJ grinned.

Suddenly, Charlie appeared at the door.

"sir?"

"Yes, Charlie?"

"I need you and Cj, please."

"what's new. Come on."

CJ excused herself and went towards the doorway.

"there's an earthquake in Califonia."

"California?"

CJ thought back, and remembered all her sisters and family back in California.

She turned, faced the President.

"I need to go."

"go."

"Excuse me."

Cj rushed thru the residence, and headed to Josh's ofice.

~~~~

"Where?"

"120 miles North of San Jose."

"My-"

"Yeah."

Cj shook her head and headed to the wire reports.

"Cj," josh followed close behind.

"Josh, my family's down there!"

Cj was close to losing it.

"Cj, i know, i know."

"Josh..."

Cj let herself be held by his arms.

"I- need to call my family."

"the radius of 60 miles from San Jose, power's out."

"then i'll call em on my god damned walkie talkie!"

Cj paced back and forth on Josh's carpet.

"Cj, don't wear out my floor."

"Shut up."

Josh shrugged as he continued to see Cj back and forth, and back and forth...

"I need a- a map."

Cj moved from Josh's office and headed to her computer.

"Welcome! you have mail."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Search."

Cj hit the search button and saw the screen that showed the server down.

"Does Leo know?"

"He's on his way."

"I need a statement. I need Sam and toby to make a statement. we need the National Guard on alert, the American Red Cross, we need to know disaster areas. Get the DOE and see of they know if there are any nuclear, gas, electric or coal plants with damadge, and what's the contamination level. Josh we have a big problem."

"I know." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok. Cj, josh what do we have?"

"We know that within a radius of 100 miles of San Jose the 'quake was felt. We also know that at least 2 energy plants are in those areas, and that there's definitely at least a couple hundred thousamd people injured in that entier area."

Cj shook her head, praying her family wasn't in that category.

"The President needs to know if the Metropolitan area of San Jose should be declared a disaster area so that funds can immediately go there."

"He's thinking about it."

"Tell him to think faster," cj retorted," there are 300-500,000 people without power, water, anything. their homes have been at least damadged if not disleveled. People need the help now. It was a 5.9 on the scale, Leo. 5.9."

Leo nodded as the Senior staff showed their support.

"Ok, Cj, i need you to head this one with Josh. Sam and toby get a statement. Josh i need you to get the Govenor on the phone, or someone. Cj, we'll take a briefing in 30 minutes."

The staff quickly dispersed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Cj paced the halls of the WEst wing, as she was on her way to her office.

"Carol, i' gonna need information on Earthquakes."

Cj opened her door and sat down to work.

"CJ?"

"Jesus Christ!"

Cj looked up to se her mother on her couch.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"you never swear."

"Only when people get in my office."

"Cj...what happened."

Cj kept her cool, and put on her professional attitude.

"Mom, there was an earthquake at home."

"Cj-"

"It was aroundSan Jose. All we know is that within 80 miles, there's some damadge."

"that means-"

"yeah," Cj somberly nodded.

"Mom, you cannot tell anyone what i just told you, ok? you can stay in my office or go home. but i want you in either of the two. I'll have someone drive you home. I may not get home tonight."

"I'll just go home and get out of your way."

"Thaank you, i'll call you whenever i get news."

"Ok," Cj's mom kissed her on the cheek as Cj opened the door and asked Carol to get someone to drive her home.

~~~~~~~~~~~

AS Cj walked up to the podium flashes immediately went off.

"Good Evening, as you know, there has been an earth quake in California. On the richter scale it was a level 5.9. the center of the Earthquake was in the Metropolitan Area of San Jose."

Cj quickly looked around the full house.

"Withiin an 80 mile radius, there is substantial to few or no damadges. The President has now decided to create the area of San Jose and all counties and townships within 50 miles, a disaster area."

the flashes now grew in quantity.

"As you probably have heard, all electricty and water have been cut off from that area. Also, there are as we know, at least 2 energy plants in that 80 mile radius. May i remind you, that in that 80 mile radius, not all property has been damadged. The Department Of Energy will be addressing that issue at their midnight briefing. The American Red Cross, National Guard, and Coast guard have all been deploying people and emergency relief to that area. I will not be taking any questions at this briefing, but i will have more information in one hour, at the midnight briefing. that's all for now."

the press moaned as the flashes diminished and Danny followed Cj.

"Danny."

"Cj,that's why you left?"

"Yes."

"how's your family?"

"I don't know."

"I'll find out."

"Danny-"

"i'll do it."

"thank you."

their eyes met in her office and she finally collapsed in his arms.

"I-i don't know if i can do it," cj trembled.

"you can, and you will, i know it. The Cj Cregg i know can do anything she sets her beautiful mind to, and you can do it."

"Thanks,"Cj softly smiled.

Danny kissed her on the forehead and left her alone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

8 HOURS LATER

"...and the relief...no help..no relief, will be given i the state of emergency to the entire...."

"Sam?"

Sam looked up from his laptop to see a bloodshot Cj.

"Cj, you really need some sleep."

"yeah, yeah, remind me to put that in my schedule. Anyway, the President is going to-"

"At the 9 o'clock briefing."

"That's in 2 hours, you want me to-"

"Leo's gonna do it."

"Ok."

Cj began to walk out the door.

"and Cj," he called," get some sleep!"

cj waved him off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Cj!"

Danny swung open her office door.

"What? you need to get some sleep."

"and food and caffeine and-"

"Let me get you breakfast."

"I have a breifing in-"

"I'll bring it here."

"Alright," she smiled.

"good, good."

Danny grinned and he left. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"...and that's all. San jose's Mayor is taking to the radio and television in hopethat people will hear and know to saty in their homes. some looting is taking place in the area, and the national guard is trying to keep the criminals under tac. there's a full lid, on for tonight and have a good one."

cj left and slowly made her way out of her office.

"Cj, your mom's on line 3."

"thanks."

Cj walked in and picked up the phone.

"Mom?"

"Honey, how are you?"

"I've been better, thanks. What do you need?"

"i wanted to tell you that everyone back at home is ok."

"how do you know?"

"Uncle Korey called a few minutes ago, i thought you might like ot know."

"yeah," Cj thought about her family back in Calfornia.

"thanks. uh, mom, i might not get home for the night."

"Spending it at Danny's?"

"no, mother, but thanks. I might sleep-in at the office."

"Ok. i'll have breakfast out if you stop by in the morning."

"Ok, i'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure, hon. Bye."

"bye."

Cj disconnected and zoned out for a bit. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Mission Control to Flight Commander Cj Cregg?"

"What?"

Cj suddenly looked up to see Danny at her doorway.

"you know, the more you show up in my office, the more they're going to suspect somehting."

"I'll say that i'm doing an exclusive with the press secretary."

"uh-huh."

"Hey, i heard your family is fine."

"yeah, my mom called me a few minutes ago."

"that's great news. Maybe after your done, and i finish my article, we could have dinner?"

"uh, sure, but thatmight be in a few hours."

"that's fine as long as i'm with you."

Cj blushed a crimson red.

"great, then. I'll call you when i'm done here."

"okey dokey."

Danny smiled at her, and then left her to do her work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leo sat on Cj's couch, trying to get her home.

"Cj, go home."

"I just need to get this one-"

"go home. You've been here for 2 nights and i'm sure you haven't slept over 7 hours in 3days. Now, go."

"Leo-"

"Cj, go."

"Leo, really-"

"Cj, don't make me call down the President."

"Fine, fine, no need to get him down..."

Cj packed up her things as she looked up to see Leo gone.

"...i'll leave in one minute." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

6 A.M.

"Hey, Carol, is Cj in?"

"I haven't seen her come in yet."

"Ok,i'll just leave memo on her desk."

Leo opened Cj's door and found her head down on her laptop.

"Cj, i told you to go home."

Leo moved by Cj and softly tapped her.

"Cj?"

He tapped her again.

"Cj?"

Concerned, he quickly tapped her again.

"Cj!"

Cj moved her heads softly and groaned.

"I had the worst dream..with Leo."

Cj looked up and saw Leo hovering over her.

"leo?"

"Cj, i told you to go home."

"yeah, i know, just let me pack up and i'll-"

"cj, it's 6am."

Cj quickly looked at her watch.

"i need- to- to get a briefing."

"not like that, you're not."

"what?"

"Cj stood and looked herself in the mirror.

"right there."

Leo turned her face and she noticed how all the laptop keys were imprinted on her face.

"I would stay away form Josh, and well, any camera."

"Leo! What am i going to do?"

"you are going home."

"No, we have a country to-"

"the country can survive without a 6 foot checkerboard face roaming around the WEst Wing."

"that wasn't nice."

"i'm sorry," Leo chuckled. "i just had to get it out."

"Yeah, yeah. Now what am i going to do?"

"go home."

"Don't you have any concealer or foundation?"

"Sure, let me ask the President cause mine just went dry."

"Leo!"

"Go home."

"Please-"

"Go home or i'm going to fire you for a day."

"Fine."

Cj packed up her things, took a quick look at her laptop-ed facen in her mirror and headed off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

12 p.m.

"sam! Can you tell us why Cj was sent home early today?"

"Uh, Cj wasn't feeling well."

"Never say 'uh' Sam!"

Cj threw another vegetable at the tv.

"Sam! Can you comment on her status?"

"thank you, thank you, they love me," Cj motioned.

"she just feels a bit dizzy. that'll be ll, full cover- uh, lid."

"Sam!"

Cj threw her last lettuce at the monitor.

 

 

  


	3. I Feel The Earth Move Under My Feet 3

 

All characters belong to Aaron Sorkin..no profit is being made..yada yada.  
As we last left our winged crusaders, Gotham City was being... wrong program.  
~~~~~  
12 p.m.

"sam! Can you tell us why Cj was sent home early today?"

"Uh, Cj wasn't feeling well."

"Never say 'uh' Sam!"

Cj threw another vegetable at the tv.

"Sam! Can you comment on her status?"

"thank you, thank you, they love me," Cj motioned.

"she just feels a bit dizzy. that'll be uh, full cover-  
uh, lid."

"Sam!"

Cj threw her last lettuce at the monitor.

"i swear betweeen him and Josh i'm gong to have to ask  
Oregon for their entire surplus of green beans to throw."

"Achoo!"

cj sneezed rather loud.

"Maybe i am feeling a bit dizzy, Sam. Or *you*  
jinxed me."

Cj moved around her kitchen trying to see if her home computer,  
even as worhtless as it is, had some work files.

"Crap, crap, old, too old....aha! i shall not  
be destroyed Leo! Work shall survive!"

Cj opened a file only to find an old Campaign file.

"wow, to think that was about 2 years ago."

"Delete."

Cj hit that key about 30 times today, and Leo sending  
her home only made her get Cabin fever.

"Claudia, is that you?"

Cj heard her mother come up the stairs of her apartment.

"Mom?"

Cj walked down to her door and saw her.

"Mom, what are you doing?"

"I just took a stroll down the mall. I didn't expect you here."

"Well, i got the day off."

"Shouldn't you be in impotant matters of the government?"

Where have we heard that before?

"no, i wasn't feeling too well."

Uh-oh. Bad move.

"Well then, we should get you up in  
bed and hook you up with that red head."

"Mother, come in."

Cj's mom shook her head and entered quickly.

~~~~~~~~

"now, then after that you're going to go out and get us some groceries,  
then drop your suit of at the cleaners, it has a few stains..."

Cj sat in bed with her head strained against the wall.

"i knew i should've never brought you in."

"Well, i always say work at home is still work. and when you're sick-  
which i've proven your not- you stay at home."

"yeah, yeah."

Cj stood looked at the list and was hustled out of her  
apartment.

"I wonder if i could stop by the office-"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Carol, hurry up and get me my lap top,  
briefcase, and some files. you choose i don't care."

"Cj?"

"Yeah, yeah, now get it."

cj crouched under Carol's desk, hoping fro no one to spot her.

"Hey."

Cj looked from below and saw her reporter above,

"i like it from this angle."

"Daniel, be quiet you'll blow my cover."

"What cover? are we on covert operations cause  
i saw all the James Bond movies and i can-"

"One more word and no dinner."

"Ok, ok, no reason to get hostile."

Danny paced around Carol's desk as Cj awaited her  
imfamous files.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Cj slowly stood from under her desk and tried to make  
a smooth escape. that was hard being the only person arond  
6 feet.

"Cj?"

cj had the urge to turn around, but kept on walking with Danny  
in tow.

"Danny, who is it," she whispered.

"Leo."

"Shit."

She walked faster and used Danny as a shield.

"Cj, i know it's you."

"Uh- no habla ingles?"

Too bad Leo didn't buy it cause it came out real smooth.

"Cj, come."

"Alright, alright."

Danny stood in front of her and left her to receive a  
talk.

"Cj what did i tell you?"

"To-achoo!"

"Bless you."

"thank you,you told me to go home."

"Why?"

"Because you had blunt head trauma?"

"because you are sick. now go home!"

Cj walked slowly to the garage, tail between  
her legs and spoke no words to Danny.

"Am i coming in?"

"if you want to," she mumbled.

"i do."

He slowly moved in and awaited for Cj to turn on the engine.

"I just realized how it would kill me if i had not been in  
this job."

"Cause you wouldn't see me?"

"Aside from that, but, i love it."

"I know."

"Yeah," Cj turned her key and they left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"where are we going?"

"To the supermarket."

"how much longer?"

"remind me not to have kids with you,"

"that has already hapenned," he said with a grin .

"ha ha."

Cj parked in her usual spot, as she had a routine for everything,  
and entered into the mall of foods.

"Celery."

"Eww."

"Pizza."

"Oh yeah," Danny threw in a couple.

"Mushrooms."

"Eww."

"Why do you insist on behaving like  
a 5 year old from hell?"

"Because i hear it's a great turn on."

"Whoever told you that is *so* wrong."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mom, i'm home!"

"Oh, that's great and i see you brought along Danny,  
excellent choice."

Danny blushed slightly as he helped Cj with her bags.

"I couldn't find that sauce you wanted so, i guess that's off."

"Yeah, i guess. but did you try-"

"Yes, mom, i did,"

"Good."

Cj turned and looked out her window and saw a few cars.

"That's odd."

"What?"

"We never have that many cars out there."

"It's probably cause of the street closings."

"yeah."

Cj sneezed again, and took some more ibuprofen.

"That really damages your liver."

"Is there something you have?"

"Actually," Danny said as looked in his briefcase.

"I had to ask."

"here."

"What's this?"

"It's a natural herb i got it at-"

"Mom, mom, i'm allergic to this stuff."

"Oh."

Cj put down the herbal remedy and drank some water.

"you want some pizza?"

"Sure."

Danny dialeda fwe numbers and got ne of his favorites pizzas ordered.

"you guys are going to love this."

"Alright."

Cj's mother quickly dispensed of the herbal remedies and put them aside in  
the pantry.

"Today is really turning out good."

"that's cause i'm here."

"Why'd you ditch the briefings?"

"I can watch them at home. IT's no use when you get a  
day off."

"Ok."

cj sat on her couch as Danny flipped through  
the channels.

"How can yo do that?"

"Channel surf?"

"yeah, it gets me all..dizzy."

"Sorry."

Danny and Cj finally decided on C-Span as they watched Sam do another  
brifeing,

"I swear he's also banned from my room."

"...and so that'll be all."

"Sam! Why was Cj spotted at a local supermarket?"

"Who asked that?"

"Mark," Danny responded.

"I guess because all people need food everyone once  
ina while, even Cj."

"With Danny Concannon, tossing vegetables into a cart?"

"because Danny needs to eat too?"

Cj and Danny sat astonished at the reporter's questions.

"how the hell did they know that?"

"I guess those cameras."

"Listen. Cj will be back for the nxt briefing,she'll clear that up."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Sam! when you said clear that up, did you pick up  
that they might think that there's something to 'pick up on'?"

"I'm sure they didn't understand it that way, Cj-"

"sam, they did. I did, America did. Now i'm going to leave you alone so that  
Toby can bug you in 3- 2 and- bye."

"SAM!"

"How the hell did she know that?"

"Sam, when did we last yell at you?"

Leo now stood at his doorway too.

"About a week ago."

"that's too long ago. Now's a good time to freshen up."

"Toby i don't think-"

"That's right! you don't think!"

"I think that they picked it up as a weekness, yes, but  
i don't think that they took it as something to be cleared up."

"yeah, but,see there's nothing between Cj and Danny, why would they ask  
that?"

Dear god, there better not be, thought Leo.

"Cause they have nothing better to do?"

"Sam, please understand that this is not going to look good  
even if there's nothing there, so you already screwed us there."

"IF?! there's nothing there, for christ's sake. Cj will tell you. Look,  
i'll call her."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Danny stood anciously by the phone waiting for his pizza boy to call.

"ring."

"Hello? yeah i did want those-"

"Danny?"

"Yeah."

"Is Cj around?"

"Uh- yeah," Danny held the phone as if it was a hot potatoe.

"Cj, cj, cj, cj, cj, cj, cj,cj, cj, cj, cj, cj, cj, cj, cj...."

"what?!"

cj stood up from the couch and looked at Danny's face.

"that's the 'dear-god-i-answered-it's-leo-face,' right?"

"uh-huh," Danny held up the phone.

cj had to think of something fast to cover her trails.

"Danny, i said you'll have to wait till tomorrow morning for the damn  
press jackets! Leo? sorry."

"Nice try...."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We didn't do anything, we were just shopping and he tagged along'cause  
i was his ride home till i got 'sick'."

"You never were 'sick,' so Cj, tell me what's up."

"Leo..."

"cj, please."

Damn it how this reminded her of her first boyfriend. Too bad she couldn't  
bring him over for dinner.

"Ok, ok. We've been seeing eachother for a few weeks..."

Toby, Sam, Josh, and Leo's faces dropped.

"months.."

"Months?! Cj, could you at least have given us a heads-up?!"

"I was today, but you guys sent me home."

"Cj, you've been with him for a few months?"

"5 months, 2 weeks, and 3 days."

"How do you know that?"

Leo stared at Josh with a little hint of anger and confusion.

"I know everything," Josh replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Leo swiveled his attention to his deputy.

"Because i thought it'd be good for Cj."

"Leo, i'll tell them. A ton of press secretaries have dated reporters."

"What happened to ' i have a thing about dating reporters.'?"

"WEll, i guess, i changed my mind."

"How are we going to explain you haven't leaked anything?"

"1: i haven't. 2: he hasn't gotten any unusual or special  
coverage."

"Except for the 4 part with the President."

"Which i argued not to happen."

Leo nodded as Cj stated her points.

"So, that's all i'm going to say."

"You should talk to the President."

"Yeah," cj nodded.

"And you should take the next briefing now that you're here."

"Yeah."

Cj held on to her leather folder as Leo dismissed the others.


End file.
